


Inktober 4 : De la difficulté de rester sur ses positions

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Humor, Puppy eyes, Yoda is a Troll
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Qui-Gon s'est juré de ne pas reprendre de Padawan après Xanatos





	Inktober 4 : De la difficulté de rester sur ses positions

Qui-Gon s'est juré de ne pas reprendre de Padawan après Xanatos.

Mais quand l'initié Obi-Wan le regarde avec ses grands yeux humides...

Non, résistes Qui-Gon...

\- Triste pour le pauvre Obi-Wan, je suis. Si aucun Maître ne le choisit, à l'Agricorps aller il devra. Alors que chevalier, être il devrait.

Nooooooooooooon !

Yoda ricana en voyant s'enfuir son grand-Padawan. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il cède au regard suppliant de l'initié. Hmm. Cours d'astrophysique Obi-Wan cet après-midi avait. Avec Yoda.

Une réunion urgente avec le conseil, il allait avoir, oui. Et Qui-Gon du temps libre avant sa prochaine mission il avait, hmm ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
